Family reunion
by Probaliciously Nerdylicious
Summary: Tony and Ziva and their two, soon to be three, children go to the DiNozzo family house so Tony's family can meet Ziva and the children, Giovanna and Aaron. la famiglia e in arrivo insieme!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or any characters... ):**_

A young girl, age 5, with thick, curly, dark hair with bronze eyes and olive skin continued to run around the 3rd floor of their house, while her mother was screaming from the 2nd floor.  
'Giovanna Jennifer Vanessa DiNozzo , would you please come her now! You need to pack! I have asked you more than once! We are leaving in 30 minutes, if your not ready you will have nothing to take! Your choice...' Ziva Yelled, unimpressed at her daughters lack of ability to follow a simple intruction. When Giovanna decided to listen to what her mother had now repeated 4 times, she slowly dragged her small feet down the stairs to her bright pink room. She retrieved a small pink suitcase from under her princess and teddy covered bed and started to fill it with clothes, books and teddys.  
'Mommy, I have filled up my bag but I can't shut it.' Giovanna shouted while sat ontop of her suitcase, trying to keep it shut. Tony came out of thier room and went into Giovanna's. Tony laughed at the sight of his tiny daughter sat on top of a suitcase that was clearly not going to close. He picked her up from the suitcase and put her back on the ground. He removed some of the items from the case and picked up a simple plastic bag. Tony put the extra things into a plastic bag while Giovanna went searching for Ziva. Tony put his, Ziva's, Giovanna's and Aaron's bags in the back of the car and went back into their house. Tony made sure that Aaron and Giovanna were in the car and had everything they needed and then went to get Ziva.  
'Ziva, c'mon. We gotta leave now if we wanna avoid rush hour.' Tony stated from the bottom of the stairs. Ziva decended the stairs in a grey wrap over dress that emphasized her baby bumb, purple ankle stap heels and a puple necklace. Ziva was now 5 months pregnant. Tony smiled at the sight of his stunning wife. They locked the door and got into the car and started to drive.

_**An hour and a half later**_  
Tony pulled into a long drive way that led to a fountain surrounded with cobble stone pathways leading in all directions. Tony got out of the car and left the sleeping children and Ziva while he went for help for the bags. Tony knocked at the door and an older man answered the door.  
'Tony!' The older man laughed and many hello's and greetings followed.  
'Hey Vincenzo, could you help me with the bags.' Tony smiled and Vincenzo nodded. They went to the car, Vincenzo and 2 of Tony's cousins helped with the bags while Ziva carried a sleeping Aaron and Tony carried a sleeping Giovanna. Before they said hello and got introduced, Tony and Ziva put the children in a bedroom and went back downstairs. They were first greeted by Tony's uncle Vincenzo and his wife, Sienna, aunt Francessca and uncle Carlos, followed by his cousins Marco, and his wife, Hannah and his two children Jenna and Sofia, Stefano and Caroline and Harvey their son, Pippa and her boyfriend Richard and finally Stella and her husband ,John. After almost an hour of laughter and questions, Ziva decided to go and check on the children. Ziva left and Tony was swarmed with questions and compliments about Ziva. First Marco spoke.  
'Wow, how did you get her? She's just so...' Marco shut up when he was met with a rather painful elbow to the ribs from Hannah. Hannah glared at him and then turned back to Tony. Next to speak up was Vincenzo.  
'So, you didn't mension that you were expecting another child. I mean you said that you had 2 children already but you didn't say anything about another addition to the family.' he laughed.  
'We thought it would be a nice surprise. We still need to think of a name.' Tony was beaming.  
'Girl or boy?' Pippa asked from the corner.  
'Girl,' Ziva said as she appeared from the stairs, and perched herself on Tony's lap. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss that he deepend by entangling his hands in her curly locks. Wolf whistles and cheers arose as the two broke appart.  
'They are both still asleep.' Ziva stated in between kisses that she hid behind her hair to avoid further embarrassment.  
'So do your children have Italian names or, what nationality are you Ziva.' Francessca piped up.  
' Ziva is Israeli and, well it's a huge mix really. We have Giovanna Jennifer Vanessa DiNozzo, Giovanna because it's Italian, Jennifer after our deceased director, and Vanessa because Ziva thought it was pretty.' Tony stopped and looked at Ziva.  
'And we have Aaron Benjamin Eli DiNozzo, Aaron is Israeli, Benjamin because when I was pregnant I had a craving for Ben & Jerry's ice cream and Eli was my fathers name.' Ziva continued.  
'Well what about an American first name for this one like Payton or Ashleigh.' Pippa chuckled.  
'I am not naming my child Payton.' Ziva stated and everybody laughed at Ziva's refusal.

It was now 8pm and the Aaron and Giovanna were still asleep. Everyone, else put their children to bed and headed back downstairs and into the garden while Pippa and Richard went out for a walk. Vincenzo and Sienna sat on the swing seat while Francessca, Carlos, Marco and Hannah were sat on the chairs surrounding the garden table. Stefano and Caroline decided to fo swimming in the huge pool in the garden along with Stella. John, Tony and Ziva all layed on the grass.  
'So how long have you been together Ziva?' Caroline asked trying to make conversation.  
'Um well we have been married for about 5 years but we started dating about a year and a half before that.' Ziva smiled, looking rather comfortable with her had against Tony's chest with one hand on her stomach and the other entwined with Tony's. The night was spent with more questions, laughter, smiles and kisses.

_**If you guys like it, please leave a review.**_  
_**If you do want me to update I will, Taa**_

_**Nina xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or any characters... ):**_

Tony had woken up before anyone else, due to Aaron crying in the next room. It was 5.30 and he couldn't get back to sleep after their youngest child, Aaron, became restless. He tended to Aaron and then went downstairs and into the garden. The sun was just coming up and there was a perfect view of the horizon from where he was standing. Tony stood just watching the sun come up for another 20 minutes when two arms wrapped around him from behind. She rested her hands on his abs and rested her head on his back. Tony recognised it was Ziva due to the huge diamond on her hand that shimmered in the light of the horizon.  
'Beautiful day it is going to be today.' she smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers and started to fiddle with the wedding band on his left hand.  
'Mmm hmmm, we should do something.' Tony stated and turned around to face Ziva. Tony smiled his 1000 watt grin and Ziva smiled back.  
'Well we could go to the beach.' Ziva said in between quick kisses. Tony smiled his notorious smile.  
'Only if you go swimming with me.' Ziva sighed and realised she kind of had to.  
'Fine, now lets get something to eat. I am starving but I don't know what I want.' Ziva whined as she dragged Tony inside.  
'I'm sure we can find something you want to eat.' he chuckled. After making Ziva a rather disgusting looking sandwich, Marco and Stefano came downstairs with a look of disgust on their faces.  
'What in god's name is that.' Marco laughed a nervous laugh. Stefano's face was all scrunched up and Tony had an amused look on his face.  
'Um I am not really sure but I do not care because it fulfills my cravings.' Ziva said taking another bite of the sandwich. Stefano and Maro both looked at Tony as if to say _what the hell_ and Tony sent a look back that said _just don't ask, I don'thave a clue._  
'So we were thinking of going to the beach, you guys wanna come?' Tony asked, trying to start a new conversastion. Marco and Stefano looked at eachother and back to Tony.  
'Sure, why not. I'll go and tell Hannah.' and with that, Marco turned around and ran up the stairs to his and Hannah's room. When evryone came downstairs, they all agreed to go to the beach, exept Carlos and Francessca. Everyone was ready by 9 o'clock and out the door by half past.

20 minutes later, everyone was layed on the beach. Tony decide he and the guys wanted to go swimming. Tony stood up and started to walk towards the water. Ziva managed to catch his arm.  
'Sun screen, Tony! You are not going to be whinning about your sunburn all holiday...' Tony sighed and sat down infront of Ziva. She rubbed sun screen on his back and shoulders and then Tony proceeded to the water with the other guys and the kids. Ziva watched Tony interacting with the children and remembered why she fell for him, and fell in love with him even more, if that was possible. He train of concentration was shaken when Pippa spoke up  
'I have never, ever seen Tony so happy before. I had heard from Tony that he had 2 beautiful children and a stunning wife, but he is so... so different. A good different though.' Ziva smiled the smile that made her beam. Had Tony really said that? Cold drops hit her foot and the sun was blocked out. Ziva turned to look at the tall, muscular, figure and smiled. Tony sat down next to Ziva and smiled back.  
'You said you'd come swimming with me.' he gave her big puppy dog eyes and she smiled even more. Ziva rolled her eyes and nodded her head.  
'Fine. I will be there in a second.' Tony gave her a quick kiss and stood up. She smiled at the roars and cheers he got as he hit the water with all the force he had. She looked back to Pippa.  
'I hate to admit it but your idiot cousin has me wrapped around his finger. Do not tell him that though?' she said as she stood and headed for the water.  
This was going to be fun.

_**Please leave reviews. Taa **_  
_**Nina xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

They all returned from the beach with salt clad hair and wrapped in towels. Everyone enjoyed themselves but this was the last da for Tony, Ziva and the kids. Marco suggested movie day. Pippa suggested going for a walk. Tony suggested team games and every one love that idea. The teams were Marco, Tony and Pippa vs Stefano, John and Richard. The rest of the family supported their favorite team. Ziva, Giavanna, Aaron, Hannah, Sofia, Jenna and Francessca were cheering for Tony's team while Sienna, Vincenzo, Harvey, Caroline, Carlo and Stella were cheering for Stefano's team. The first game was football. The scores of that game ended 5:2 for Stefano's team. Next up was swimming in the family pool. Tony's team won 7:4. The scores we tied and the next and final game was for couples. Kissing contest. The hildren were sent up to bed to avoid the embarassment for all of them. The rules were whoever could kiss the longest would win, no seperating. First up was Marco and Hannah, Marco initiated the kiss and it lasted 12 seconds due to Hannah laughing and needing air sooner than usual. Stefano and Caroline were next and theirs lasted an impressive 20 seconds. Next up was Pippa and Richard, they seemed to do quite well with 21 seconds. Stella and John did okay with 19 seconds and Tony and Ziva were last. Their tacticts proved skillful as they won with 31 seconds, no one was really surprised that Tony won. It was Tony, what could you really expect. The rest of the night was spent in the pool, playing ards and ended in bed.

_**Sorry it's so short**_  
_** Nina xx**_


End file.
